Isn't It Beautiful
by Katie-O-Blair
Summary: Set during 7th year. The wizarding world sits in wait for the impending war and the students of Hogwarts are fighting internal battles. In a divided world relationships evolve in the most likely places and the least likely. DG RH other ships may follow
1. Chapter 1: Hermione

Isn't it Beautiful

By Blair

Author's Note: Finally after two years I have decided to revamp and resume Isn't It Beautiful. I am currently in the process of revamping (it needs an extreme make-over) and hopefully I'll be posting new chapters soon. Also I am looking for a beta, so anyone interested in the job please email me with your credentials. Thank you for reading.

-Blair

Chapter One: Hermione

"RONALD WEASLEY, I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!"

Hermione Granger's threat echoed through the portrait hole. The head girl stormed into the common room face flushed, her eyes narrowed slits. Raging, the frizzy haired Gryffindor searched for the intended victim, fists clenched and scowl in place.

Ronald Weasley sat before the fireplace a chocolate frog making the short trip to his now gaping mouth. Harry Potter sat across from him, a chessboard between them. The Boy who lived darted a look at his guilty looking friend, one that clearly asked, "What did you do now?"

Marching over to the horrible wretch of a boy, Hermione steeled herself for the coming argument. Meanwhile, Ron fumbled to his feet, standing tall at the impressive height of 6'3, ready to face his executioner.

"Well, Miss Granger, what have I done to brass you off this time?" Ron asked, clearly amused. Ronald Weasley made up 50 of the percentage of males who would willingly face an angry Hermione Granger. It was a known fact that the pair of them bickered on a daily basis and there was no benefit in intervening.

"Well, Mr. Weasley," Hermione's voice had taken on a sugary sweet tone, a tone which only meant trouble, " you have some how managed to mash chocolate frogs into my sheets, you…you berk!"

All the commotion and noise, which had been previously gracing the common room, ceased; heads turned as eyes bulged at the implications of such a statement. Hermione and Ron, once catching onto what exactly everyone was thinking, flushed with embarrassment as Harry laughed hysterically, clutching his sides as though he was in pain.

"Oh, close your gobs! We were studying and I left chocolate frogs on her bed. Bloody perverts!" Ron yelled. The Gryffindor common room exploded with laughter and all hope of explaining became lost.

Hermione could feel the moisture welling up in her eyes; she bit her lip, desperate to hold in the tears. Ron looked like he was about to attempt to comfort her and she couldn't handle that too. If he put his arms around her, everyone would start believing that what was implied was true. As Head Girl she could not afford to have ridiculous rumors bandied about, especially rumors that involved Ron and herself.

"Hermione," Ron began, but Hermione just brushed him away and headed towards the exit. She needed to go to the library; the smell of books would make her feel better. Her hasty retreat however was impeded by Ginny Weasley's concerned face.

"Hermione, don't let those prats get to you," she advised. Ginny was used to being picked on and laughed at. The girl had been teased and bullied by her former friends post the Chamber of Secrets. Today, most students had either forgotten about her part in the incident or they had better things to occupy their time. Despite this fact Ginny still endured the task of being Draco Malfoy's verbal pincushion day in and day out.

"Ginny, don't curse." Hermione lectured, her voice sounding very meek. Nothing could have prepared her for Ginny's response, though considering she is a Weasley, shouldn't have surprised her.

"Well, fuck that." Ginny exclaimed and then faced the room. "Oi, you lot! All of you shut your gobs! I've got dirt on almost every one of you and those I don't I am sure Fred and George can provide!" the harpy shrieked over the din.

All laughing suddenly ceased.

"Don't worry, Mione, I'll make sure the gossips keep their traps shut." Ginny said.

Hermione knew she should admonish Ginny for her uncouth and immoral behavior, but she could not bring herself to do so. Just this one time, she turned her back on duty and walked through the portrait hole.

The library was only a corridor away when he caught up with her. The bushy haired Gryffindor stopped and sighed.

"Hello Ron." She uttered.

"How did you know it was me?" he asked, his voice, for once, was quiet.

"Well, you're the only person I know, who is that loud while trying to be quiet." She said, a smile forming on her lips.

Ron blushed, a nervous chuckle escaping past his lips. "Am I really that obvious?" he asked.

"Yes, but I like you obvious. It makes everything so much easier."

"Sorry bout the sheets." He mumbled, head down and fidgeting.

"That's okay. I…I just need to do a cleaning spell. I've just been under a lot of pressure lately. I should… well I should have better control of my anger. I am Head Girl. I need to set an example.

"We do already have one hot headed female Gryffindor. I don't think I could survive both you and Ginny if you go off the deep end."

"Don't worry, I was just having a bad day. It won't happen again." Hermione resolved. She had been acting irrationally and that was not like her; Hermione was never irrational…except for when it came to Ronald Weasley.

"I bet the rumors will be flying tomorrow." Ron said. " Ginny can be intimidating, but people slip and once they do it'll be all over."

"Most likely."

"So how bout we just go back to your rooms, have us a snog, then at least they won't be spreading lies about us." Ron said grinning cheekily.

"I thought we Gryffindors are supposed to be honorable."

"We are brave and courageous. No one ever said anything about being prudes," Ron said, a small lopsided grin on his face. "So… where're you headed?"

"The library."

"Umm, Hermione"

"Yes."

"The library is closed."

"Oh…I guess I'll just go to my dormitory then." she said while blushing. She could not believe in her agitated state she had not taken notice of the time. Apparently embarrassing situations took away all common sense.

"I'll walk you there." Ron offered, holding out arm for her to take.

Hermione's blush deepened as she looped her arm through his. She could feel her face growing hot; no matte that they had been in close proximity to each other for the past seven years.

Everything had gradually changed since the Yule Ball in fourth year; they had changed. She was a woman and he a man (alright they jury was still divided on that one), but they had not truly acknowledged that information to each other. They pretended nothing changed, that they were still best friends and that Ron didn't notice she was a girl. A part of Hermione wished they were not friends so that they could become more than friends.

The pair walked in silence towards Hermione's dormitory, both lost in thought. Eventually Ron snapped out of whatever trance he was in and opened his mouth.

"Jumping in the sheets with some chocolate frogs sounds like a good idea right about now."

"Ronald Bilius Weasley!" Hermione shrieked. Her face had gone as red as his hair and began sputtering. Ron just chuckled in response as she stomped onward, leaving him to his maniacal laughter.

Rounding the corner a gasp of horror escaped Hermione's throat. There on the floor, not ten feet away, lay the body of a boy, a very young boy.

"RON!"

Ron came jogging round the corner, his eyes filled with concern. He had not noticed the body yet, his eyes locked on Hermione. She pointed and he followed her movement. His eyes widened in shock as he stared at the prone form.

"Hermione go get Dumbledore, if you can't reach him then whatever professor you can find." Ron said calmly as he started toward the body.

Hermione quickly grabbed his hand, halting his progress. "Ron…" she murmured, tears forming in her eyes for the second time that night.

A tear trickled down her cheek of its own violation. Before Hermione could feel the salty taste of her own tear, Ron wiped it away with his thumb.

"Please don't cry, Hermione." He whispered. "I cannot stand to see you cry."

His soft and sweet words only made her cry more. She felt strong arms wrap around her. In spite of the boy lying dead on the floor and the horrific situation she found herself in, her heart fluttered. Hermione felt dirty for the leap of joy her heart made when he kissed the top of her head. It was wrong and it was selfish, but in that moment she felt like the world could be beautiful again, in spite of it all.


	2. Chapter 2: Draco

"FUCK!" he roared as he slammed his fist into the wall.

Draco Malfoy was angry; angry, confused, and beyond common sense. He had not been prepared for this situation and he was unsure of how to handle it. A Slytherin was dead; he was Head Boy and a boy had been murdered under his watch. Not only did Draco look bad, but they had killed one of his own.

The boy's death came as a surprise to everyone, including himself. The murder reeked of Voldemort. He wondered if his father knew about this.

_Of course he knows, he always knows._

Draco loved his father; he had always aspired to be just like him. Lucius Malfoy inspired fear and commanded respect; Draco idolized him, but as of late he was losing faith.

Since the Dark Lord's "Resurrection" his father had changed. He still inspired fear and respect, but he was also bowing and kissing the Dark Lord's feet. He answered to old Voldie's every beck and call, slowly turning into a shadow of his former self.

Draco did not like this turn of events, not one bit. Malfoys were not submissive; they were no one's slave.

The pain lacing through his hand reminded Draco of his present state. Blood oozed from his knuckles, the skin torn to pieces. He could easily take a potion or cast a healing charm, but a part of him wanted to bleed. A part of him felt it his fault that first year Conner Clowes lay dead in the hospital wing.

_I can't very well bleed to death though._

Draco contemplated the complications the recent development afforded him as he walked to the hospital wing. No longer were Slytherin's garunteed immunity from Voldemort's wrath; being a pure blooded Slytherin did not hold the weight they had all thought but yesterday.

In the past few years Draco had discovered that he did not want to become a Death Eater. Since the age of five he had been told stories of the Dark Lord.

_"The Dark Lord was sent to purify the Wizarding World, Draco. He will cast out the Mudbloods and the pure blooded will rule."_ Lucius had told him. Father had regalled him with epic war stories, glorifying the many battles he fought in. All the stories ended the same. _"and the Dark Lord was forced to retreat, but he vowed to rise again and rid our world of the scourge of muggle borns." _

Draco had dreamed of the day the Dark Lord would rise again and he, Draco Malfoy, would stand beside him, fighting the good fight. In time his childhood illusions had been shattered and his dreams were more likely to involve living on a tropical isle with a harem of gorgeous women.

"I am not going to wear black!"

Lifting his head in surprise, Draco was startled from his reverie. A pipsqueak of a second year was dressed in full Gryffindor regalia; school jumper, tie, trousers, even the bloody crimson and gold scarf.

"Those Slytherin's are Death Eaters and they deserve to die. No way am I going into mourning over a stupid Slytherin," he announce to the other students surrounding him.

_How dare he!_

In respect for the recently departed, Dumbledore had requested all students to wear there black robes. Draco had thought everyone complied, but apparently a few little Gryffs had opted otherwise.

Draco's determination to scare the boy to piss his trousers was interrupted by the arrival of sixth year Prefect, one, Ginevra Weasley. She came out of no-where, a blur of black and auburn.

Standing about 5'9", Ginny Weasley could present a fairly intimidating image. She was toned from years of Quidditch and had a razor sharp tongue. Draco had received many a verbal lashings from the sharp-featured red head and could not wait to see how she would handle the little prick before her.

" I would suggest that you go back to your dormitory and dress in more appropriate attire," her voice was calm and collected, a sure sign she was about to inflict severe damage. "The school had suffered a loss and we shall all act accordingly."

" He was a Slytherin! The less the better, right?" the boy whined.

The resounding slap of skin on skin echoed through the corridor. Ginny still looked calm and collected, but her eyes were clouded with malice. A scowl graced her full lips as she said, "Move your scrawny arse upstairs and change!" Her voice was laced with rage, and the boy, not so foolish as to disobey her now, skittered off in the direction of Gryffindor tower.

"I know you're there, Malfoy."

Draco moved towards her, fixing a scowl onto his formerly neutral expression.

"I wasn't exactly trying to hide."

"I suppose the little prick's lucky I came along. No doubt if it was left to you he would have been dangling out of the astronomy tower by now." Ginny said. She was not looking at Draco, but out the window nearby.

"Something like that." Draco replied. The dangling idea wasn't bad, he would have to use that some time.

"I don't like you, Malfoy. I think you are a right git and I hate everything about you."

"Feelings mutual, Weaselette." Where she was going with this he had no clue. There families hated each other, and though he did not feel the same animosity for the youngest Weasley as he did for her brother, he knew they weren't friends.

"We lost a student and for this week. We are not friends, but I'll make sure the my house stays in line; we'll all be wearing black this week." She uttered.

_Ah, so that is what this heart to heart is about._

"I appreciate it. That mean we can go back to being mortal enemies next week?"

"Sounds about right," she muttered. "You might want to have that taken care of." She said, motioning to his still bleeding hand before she walked off in the direction of the Great Hall.

Draco watched her as she left, her hips swaying unconsciously. Though he loath to admit anything good could ever come from the Weasley brood, Ginny was a very beautiful witch. She had never been ugly, per say, but prior to sixth year he had paid he no attention. When they had first met in Flourish & Blotts back during his second year she was a little girl with a crush on Potter. He had solidified her in the little girl image until they met again in Umbridge's office. The impressive Bat Bogey Hex she'd cast had sparked his temper and afterward he had determined to make her life hell. Targeting someone really taught you a lot about a person, and Draco had learned that Ginny was, in fact, not a little girl anymore.

Shaking his head, Draco cleared his thoughts of Ginny Weasley.

_Right, bleeding hand should be my priority here._

As thought his own hand could hear his thoughts, Draco felt a stab of pain shoot through his arm. He reached the infirmary without incident and found it empty when he arrived.

_Bullox. I need some fucking bandages and a pain reliever._

Peturbed and impatient, Draco began pacing the length of the room. He was on his second circuit when he noticed it.

A sheet was laid over the body, but he could still make out the silhouette through the linen. Draco's mouth went dry as he ventured closer. He slowly brought his shaking hand to the edge of the sheet and slowly lowered it.

The boy's eyes were blank and the sight made Draco want to vomit. He couldn't be more than twelve and his eyes were dead. Draco had led him to the Slytherin common rooms just a few weeks ago for the first time. Conner Clowes had been hero-worshipping Draco just last week and now…now he was dead.


	3. Chapter 3: Ginevra

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters. I would also like to note that I was inspired by some elements of George RR Martin's song of Ice and Fire (which I highly recommend reading). Much of what I tell of Dragon's is influenced by this book.

A/N: Here's the 3rd chapter. Those of you have read the original you should have already noticed quite a difference in my approach this time around. Don't worry certain things are not going to be cut (I still want to do my quidditch scene which were originally met with great enthusiasm. Please Read and Review, I adore them.

Chapter three:

Ginevra

"You are foul creature, Malfoy." Ginny hissed, her eyes glaring daggers at the pretentious Slytherin.

"You know, Weaselette, I'm disappointed in you. Here I was hoping for a decent comeback, and what do you do? You throw out Granger's automatic response to any and every word I say. Shame, shame." Draco Malfoy tsked, waggling his index finger at her as though she was a small child who had been awfully naughty.

"Does that mean you prefer pathetic, asinine, prurient, abominable, loathsome, malodorous troll of a git." Ginny asked, her voice deadpan and her eyes dancing with mirth.

Malfoy merely arched one eyebrow at her and smirked. "Are you quite finished?"

" I believe I covered all the basics or have you thought of another appropriate adjective I can latch onto your title?" Ginny asked, a smirk forming on her own lips.

"You forgot devilishly handsome."

"I have never met the devil, but I must assume he is fairly repugnant if you resemble him in any way, shape, or form. " The redhead replied flippantly "

"Hmm, so it seems your family was able to acquire enough money to purchase a dictionary," a vicious smile graced his face. " Did Daddy get a raise? An extra Knut that allowed him to pick one up from the used bin at Flourish and Blotts."

"Now who is original, Ferret boy? Wow, no one has ever insulted my family's financial troubles before." She gasped in mock astonishment. "I am completely stunned by the cleverness of you."

Ginny had always been a generally sweet girl, who had a nasty temper when provoked. This had not been common knowledge to anyone but her family until the end of her fourth year. When the bat bogey hex had been unleashed so had Ginny's tight reign of her emotions.

In an effort to make Harry Potter see her as a woman, Ginny had kept her temper in check, careful to act poised and graceful, just as a lady should according to her mother. Fifth year had been a breaking point, first with Michael Corner's pettiness, Professor Um-bitch, and then Draco Malfoy with his Inquisitorial squad; it had just been too much. Ginny Weasley had snapped and with it came the war; Draco Malfoy now had a personal vendetta against her.

"Fucking bint," Draco said, his voice laced with venom.

"Proud to be. Now, if you will excuse me, Captain peroxide, I am going to spend my free period in the company of someone worth while." Ginny said while saluting him as she backed away from the Great Git.

Ginny was halfway down the corridor when she heard him screech, "I do not fucking bleach my hair!"

Whenever Ginny came out on top in her arguments with Malfoy a great feeling of accomplishment would wash over her. Malfoy had the tongue of a viper and the death stare of a Nundu. The thrill of victory stayed with her until she pulled out a piece of parchment from her bag.

Looking at the paper in her hands Ginny groaned.

_Miss Weasley,_

_During your free period please come to my office. Do not dally._

_Professor Severus Snape_

_Potions Master_

There was no logical reason for this summons that Ginny could fathom. She excelled at potions, never spoke unless spoken to in fear she might accidentally lose her temper and with it house points. Snape probably just wanted to scare her.

_Yeah, like that is going to happen. Snape would never summon a Weasley to his office unless he was doling out punishment._

Ginny reached Snape's office sooner than the young Gryffindor wished. Steeling herself for whatever God awful fate was in store, she knocked. The door flung open in a matter of moments, and a curt 'Miss Weasley' was issued.

Snape strode back to his desk; the only invitation inside was the door still being open. Ginny slipped inside behind her professor. Once he sat down in his chair, his elbows planted firmly on the mahogany surface and fingers pressed together in an arching manner did Severus Snape speak.

"Sit."

Ginny sat.

"Miss Weasley, do you realize why I have summoned you here?"

_To make me feel like gum on the bottom of your loafer and exact mental torture due to my anguishing over what I have done?_

_"_No, Professor, I have no clue as to what this visit may be in regard to."

"This year I have a very small class of Advanced Potions students. In spite of many young wizards aspiring to become Aurors, many decided to achieve the minimum requirement for potions. I have a class of seven at the moment." Snape explained.

Ginny was unsure what this had to do with her, but she nodded accordingly, and waited patiently to see what exactly Snape was getting at.

"As I'm sure you have noticed, my sixth year classes are packed full. It seems since the war broke out our students have become quite taken with become heroes." He sneered.

"Yes there has been an outbreak of interest in becoming an Auror as a profession." Ginny agreed, unsure of what to say.

"So it would seem," Snap said before continuing. "I need an even number for my advanced class. Some of the potions we will be endeavoring to brew will require two pairs of hands. The uneven number will leave one student without partner. "

"Sir," Ginny said, anxious to get to the point. He could not possibly be saying what she thought he was saying.

"Loath as I am to admit it, you, Miss Weasley, are the best in your year. You are adept at potion making and not nearly as idiotic as the rest of your fellow students. Hence you shall be attending Advanced Potions as opposed to your current class. Your schedule had been adjusted accordingly; it will be implemented tomorrow." He said, thrusting a schedule at her.

Ginny reached for the parchment in his grip with shaking hands. This could not be happening; how could this be happening?

"You may leave now." Snape said, his distaste evident.

Unwilling to stay and face the potion master's wrath, Ginny jumped to her feet and rushed out the door. She was now thrust into a sea of bodies, students milling about, rushing to reach their classes. Snape's meeting had taken only a few minutes, meaning classes were just about to start.

Pushing her way through the various hoards of students, Ginny was able to finally reach Gryffindor tower. When she was finally ensconced in her dormitory, Ginny exhaled a huge sigh of relief.

_Why do the Gods hate me? _

Ginny dropped the satchel she'd been carrying to the ground and lurched toward her bed. A short nap was exactly what she needed, sleep would help clear her mind and make this whole ordeal easier. Flopping down onto the bed, Ginny settled in for a nice bit of kip.

_Tap, tap, tap.._

_Why me?_

Prying one eye open, Ginny squinted at the window. A grey blur was fluttering outside, a brown blur bobbing directly beneath it. Counting down from ten, she calmed herself and slid out of bed.

Upon opening the window the grey blur, which she now determined to be an owl, swooped inside and landed on her recently abandoned bed. The 'blur', as Ginny decided to dub the bird, was nudging the package it had held with its beak.

Ginny frowned in puzzlement. It was a decent sized package, about the size of a breadbox, and Ginny was stumped as to who, why, and what. A cream colored envelope emblazoned with 'Ginevra Weasley' in the writing of Charlie Weasley, tipped her off as to the who. Why and what were still a mystery.

Opening the envelope, Ginny eye's brightened with anticipation. She rarely received packages and to receive a package and a letter from her elder brother was a great treat. Flipping open the folded parchment that had lain inside, Ginny started to read.

_Ginny,_

_It has been too long since I last saw my favorite sibling (don't tell Ron) and I have exciting news. I have been in Hawaii for the past few months, a nice hiatus from Romania. A large fossilized nesting ground was discovered by a group of muggle archeologists. We had a lot on our hands, casting memory charms and attempting to relocate the fossilized eggs. _

_Our encampment is flooded with excitement; there are millions of eggs here, Gin. They are of varying sizes and coloring; there is this one that looks ice blue, and has a diamonds encrusted in it. They are beautiful, as you will soon see for yourself. _

_I must confess, Mum will be disappointed in me; it seems I have a bit of the twin's moral ambiguity, after all. A few of my fellow Dragon trainers and myself, pilfered an egg each for our selves while no one was looking. There are over a thousand eggs here and we know they will either be dissected or thrown in a museum, so we wanted to keep a few. I wanted some heirloom to pass down through the generations. We don't have anything valuable and now we do. _

_I am sure you are eager to open your present. It's an early birthday gift; I couldn't wait and I know you will love it. _

_Much love,_

_Charlie_

_P.S. If you are interested I was hoping you could come apprentice at the ranch this summer. Let me know soon and I can start buttering Mum up. _

Ginny carefully slid her letter back into the envelope and placed it on her desk. She always kept every letter her brothers sent her; she was aware that in the future it might well be the only piece of them she had.

The package was fairly non descript, slightly rectangular and brown. The excitement induced her into ripping the brown packaging off and what lie underneath left Ginny in awe. A small chest was before her; it was mahogany and intricate designs were carved into it.

Skimming her fingers across the wooden surface, Ginny felt out the various characters marked within the grain. Dragons in various stages of life flowed over the box; one flapped its wings while another was spurting fire. Bringing her hand to the silver latch, Ginny held her breath and opened he lid.

_Oh my God!_

Black onyx and diamond glared at her from it's nesting place in the chest. The surface glinted with tints of purples and blues as the small stones sparkled. Ginny reach out her hand and the moment her fingers came into contact with the hard shell warmth spread through her. It was in that moment she knew what she wanted to do with her life.

Rushing to her desk, Ginny shuffled through the drawers looking for parchment and quill. A few minutes later she scribbled a reply to Charlie's letter.

_Charlie,_

_Start buttering up, Mum. I want to apprentice at the reserve. I want to work with dragons. I'm in love, completely. _

_Thank you for the greatest treasure of all; the egg is beautiful._

_Love your forever-grateful sister,_

_Ginny_


End file.
